Fan assemblies for providing airflow are known. In some applications, fan assemblies include fan blades that are mounted to a central hub or wheel back and have ends that match the profile of the hub or wheel back. Where the fan blades are required to have a three-dimensional airfoil cross-sectional shape, the blades are often formed from laser or turret cut flat blank that has been formed and welded or a casting process and then later joined to the hub or wheel back. Improvements are desired.